


Love So Strong

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, Tickling, Voyeurism, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy is tricked into fighting Match and without his shields he is put into a deadly situation. Robin doesn’t know what to do he isn’t strong enough to fight Match, but with love all things can be conquered, but upon taking this power will Robin be able to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap and the Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 The Trap and the Call

The team after defeating the Light’s plan to control them and the league things were getting interesting. The team was allowed to go on more covert missions alone, sometimes even in smaller groups. Robin and Superboy were Squad A, it may have been that these two took down the two biggest power houses of the league together or it could be the combining of brains and brawn.

With Robin the boy was young, but he had the training and the skills to handle almost any situation, while Superboy had the power and determination to take on anything. They worked great together, handling more and more missions together, they spent a lot of time together even more so than Robin did with Kid Flash. If they weren’t on a mission they were hanging out and Robin was teaching Superboy how to be you know normal. They worked on bikes together, Robin showed him his favorite movies, and they even eat together.

Wally would swear it was like they were a couple, but he thought him and Megan were together. Superboy knew the truth though, Megan didn’t really love him, he realized it when they saw that video tape. She didn’t really love him, just his appearance, that’s what it all was to her appearance.

They agreed to be friends, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy just being with Robin. The boy seemed to get him more than anyone else, even her. Robin wanted him to be himself and explore that, not rely on false power, or live in someone’s shadow. The boy wonder was what he wanted and needed.

However the clone wasn’t sure how Robin felt about him, sure every time he smiled at him or his hand touched him the clone’s heart would flutter, but he had no clue if Robin was having such feelings. ‘I know he likes me, but I want him to love me.’

Robin’s POV

I’m not stupid, or blind I was one of the first ones who knew Megan and Superboy had become an item. When I saw the tape I was concerned, she was to obsessed with appearance, she was just lucky the name Conner suited him. Then after taking down Superman and Batman which believe me was the hardest thing we’ve ever done.

I was there when he broke up with Megan, even now she didn’t understand why. I was there for him when she left, the girl didn’t even cry. Conner came to me, he didn’t ask any questions we just stood together watching the stars, and when the new year’s bell tolled, he kissed me. It wasn’t my first kiss, and it wasn’t his either, but that didn’t make it any less special, but still I had to push him away. We broke apart and I could still feel the heat of his lips on mine.

As much as it pained me, I had to laugh it off. “Sorry Superboy you just broke up with Megan, you are probably confused it would be wrong to start up anything between us.” It hurt to say that, but it was the right thing to do.

“Wrong? But I…” I pressed a finger to his lips.

“Listen let’s just be friends,” at the look he gave me I couldn’t hold back. “For now.” we shared a hug that lasted a minute.

I got to know a lot about him, and gave him chances to show off and be himself. It was great going on missions with him, and as we spent more and more time with him I knew I was in love with him, but despite my feelings I found myself pulling away I don’t know if I was afraid or just trying to protect our friendship I just couldn’t take that step.

He was patient with me, like he was waiting for me to make my feelings known, and I would as soon as I was ready.

End Pov

Robin and Superboy were charged with a mission, they were to go and investigate some strange energy readings in the desert. Megan wanted on the mission as well, she was always trying to get on missions with Superboy she believed she could win him back, and boy was she wrong.

Batman told her no, he planned to send her Artemis Kid Flash and Aqualad on another important mission that required their unique talents. So Squad B went off on their mission, while Squad A went to the desert.

They took Robin’s cycle, leaving Sphere and Wolf to guard the base. Superboy climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself to his back. ‘So close…’ Robin thought blushing, thankfully his helmet hid it. They rode toward the energy signal but it was a a random probe.

“Whatever this is it was made by Lex Luthor.”

“Very impressive boy wonder.” The two turned to see the man standing next to a large pod. “To be honest I was curious who the dark night would send, but I’m happy it was you son.”

“I’m not your son!” Superboy snapped, he glared at the man.

“Oh but you are, and I’m giving you a chance for you to join me.” He smirked. “Do it and I’ll spare you and Robin a lot of pain.”

Superboy growled. “Don’t you touch him!” he stepped in front of the boy protectively.

“Ohh don’t tell me you got a little crush on him, that’s interesting.” Both males blushed.

“Enough turn yourself in Luthor, your group of pals aren’t here to help you.”

“Oh I’m more than prepared.” He pressed a button on the pod and revealed Match inside.

“Another Superboy?” the boy wonder gasped.

“You could say that, but this is more like his big brother, bigger badder, stronger!” he hit another button and Match awakened. He burst out of the pod. Upon seeing Superboy Match snarled, he blasted at the two with heat vision.

They dove out the way as Match went wild. “Now son it’s time you learned your place.”

The two got separated but had their coms. “Superboy can you take this guy?” he asked.

“No, he has all the powers of Superman without the control, I couldn’t win without the shields Lex gave me before.” He sounded disappointed.

“Look Conner you were alone then, and now you have me.” As they talked Match was raining down heat blasts trying to smoke them out. “I got a sliver of kryptonite, we can take him down.”

“You carry kryptonite?”

“Yeah, Batman’s orders, he says I may need it someday.”

“Against me?” he sounded so hurt.

“No trust me, it’s like any kind of protection better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it.”

“Ok let’s take him down.” Superboy ran out to draw Match’s fire, but his big bro swooped down and began to attack him. Conner used his training to try and fend him off but he was getting overpowered fast.

Robin pulled out the led lined container, but before he could use it Lex shot it out of his hand, the shot he fired seemed to be some kind of tar that incased the container making it useless. “Ah ah ah, leave the boy’s to their squabble.”

He glared at the man and ignored him going to save him. He shot Match in the back with a stun gun, sending massive jolts of electricity into him. It slowed him down, and let the hero clone get in some blows.

Match back handed Superboy away, and quickly forced the stun gun wires out of him. He yanked Robin to him and grabbed him. He snarled a bit, and Robin was actually scared, the tight grip he had was threatening to break bones.

He was expecting to be hurt but Match just continued to stare at him. “Ok dude let me go!” instead of listening Match drew closer and closer until he pressed his lips to Robins’. Right before Superboy’s eyes Robin was kissed by Match, the older clone devouring the boy’s mouth.

Robin of course was resisting, after a few seconds of shock. He couldn’t do much, he was still in Match’s grip, he managed to turn his head away and the older clone continued to attack him licking his cheek and moving down to suck on his neck. “Well well looks like you both have a type, maybe I’ll let the boy wonder live to be Match’s fuck toy.”

Superboy saw red, he tackled his brother and began wailing on him, his raw emotions boosting his strength to Superman levels, this only lasted so long as Match blasted him away with heat vision. He flew up and shot down and began pummeling his little brother.

Match was pummeling him hard, to hard and he was losing consciousness. Robin didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t strong enough to stop Match and nothing he had could either.

Superboy got lifted up and it looked like he was gonna be finished off. ‘No please no I can’t lose someone again, please I love him!’

‘Your heart is worthy, your love is pure.’ A voice echoed in Robin’s mind. ‘Do you love him enough to save him, to take on a power that has consumed so many others?’

‘Yes please I’ll do anything. I love Superboy I love him!’

‘Then speak the words and take on this power!’ words flowed into Robin’s mind. He rose up as a ring appeared on his finger.

“For Hearts Long Lost And Full of Fright, For Those Alone In Blackest Night, Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight – Love Conquers All – With Violet Light!” A flash of light blinded the men, and match turned to see Robin radiating power.

“Well that’s surprising.” Lex said, and readied his back up. He wasn’t foolish enough to mess with a lantern corp.

Robin fired a beam from his ring and forced Match away from Superboy, he flew forward and caught the clone. “Robin…you…?” he was so shocked while the boy wonder smiled. To further his surprise Robin kissed him!

A powerful forced filled him, and he moaned into the kiss. As they made out Robin’s violet light began healing his wounds. Before the kiss could continue Match flew back and blasted them, aiming at Superboy.

He was met with a barrier of light. “Superboy, I’ll be back wait for me.” He kissed him on the cheek and rose into the air.

“Robin!” the clone cried out, and the boy wonder flew up to fight Match.

Match had no interest in fighting Robin, and kept trying to fly around him, but he kept zooming in and cutting him off. He raised a finger and waved it. “Ah ah ah, I don’t think so.”

Having no choice he went to attack Robin and only was blocked. All of his skills were amplified ten fold thanks to the ring. He was able to keep up with Match and began to overwhelm him. The older clone growled angrily and tried using heat vision. Robin countered with his light, the two powers were an even Match.

Robin swept in threw the blast and knocked Match to the ground. “Poor thing so full of rage, but you need some proper discipline.” He ripped off his solar suit exposing his firm sexy rear, and pulled him over his lap. So came the discipline as Robin brought his hand down and began spanking Match in front of Lex and his brother.

Match wailed and cried as he couldn’t escape, his firm rear turned red from the powerful swats. After seventy five swats the older clone had a unique expression on his face. He was gasping and panting, and as Superboy watched he couldn’t help but feel a tightening in his pants.

Superboy licked his suddenly dry lips. ‘Would he spank me to…gah what am I thinking but maybe if it was Robin it’d feel good?’ he shivered at the thought.

“Take it this is love, learn it, respect it, feel it!” he shouted before he gave the final 100th slap. Match howled as he came shooting his seed onto the sand. Robin laid the boy out, and went back over to Superboy, he flew at him and happily wrapped his arms around the clone’s neck. “I think he’s learned his lesson.” He smirked feeling Superboy’s arousal. “Shall I teach you to?” he purred and the clone gulped.

“As amusing as this is I’ll be taking my leave,” Lex and his back up got Match and put him back in his pod, a carrier swept in and took them away.

“We should go after him.” Robin was about to fly after them, but a barrage of missiles were launched at the two, he created a shield and blocked the attack, but it allowed Lex to escape with Match. “Sorry Superboy I couldn’t save your brother.”

“I don’t care about that, are you okay?” the boy floated back down and when he did a violet lantern appeared. Robin picked up the lantern with a smile.

“I’ve never felt better,” his ring pulsed and the red of his costume changed to violet. “Superboy there is something I’ve been scared to tell you. I’m in love with you!”

“You mean it?” the boy nodded and the clone smiled and shed tears of joy. “I love you to so much!” they hugged and their love filled the lantern with power, the energy filled the sky like a pillar of light.

Lex saw the light and smirked. “We may be able to use this to our advantage.”

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview Dangerous Power

Batman has a lot of questions as Robin and Superboy return. Green Lantern is concerned about Robin wielding the power of the Star Sapphire’s fearing it will consume it and make him go crazy.

With this new power Robin isn’t afraid to love, and Superboy shares in this new found power.

End preview


	2. Chap 2 Dangerous Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Dangerous Power

They couldn’t return with the clone boy so aroused so Robin decided to take care of him, he kissed him gently just letting the pressure between their lips, while his hand found his bulge and began massaging it. Superboy moaned and when his lips parted Robin slipped his tongue out to caress his lips, asking permission.

Conner responded in kind meeting the boy’s tongue with his own. Their tongue’s danced and battle for dominance with no winner in sight. The constant rubbing of his dick soon gave Robin the lead, the friction in the clone boy’s pants made him desperately want them off. The fabric ran across his confined arousal.

Almost reading his mind, but in the wrong direction. The kiss broke as Robin lifted up the clone’s shirt exposing his rock hard pecs, perky nipples, and delicious abs. The gloves came off and the boy wonder began feeling up his bare body with one hand. His left hand kept a firm hold on his confined arousal, while his other hand felt up his rock hard abs, the touch sending pleasure coursing through his veins.

Robin latched onto one of Conner’s nipples, licking and sucking the sensitive bud. The muscled teen moaned loudly unable to contain his pleasure, his back arched as his crush expertly teased his body. He had no idea being touched anywhere but his cock would feel so good. ‘Where did he learn this?’ a small spark of jealousy tried to rile up but was quickly beat down with pleasure.

The pleasure grew and grew and with each nip lick and caress, Conner felt his release boiling up. “Robin!” he cried as he came, his cum soaking through his boxers and into his pants, leaving a large wet stain. The boy wonder pulled back and marveled his handy work, Superboy was dazed, flushed, panting, covered in love bites, and his crotch was soaked with cum, just perfect, well almost perfect.

He pulled out his cock and gave it a few quick strokes cumming all over Superboy’s muscled body. He smeared the cum all over his pecs and abs making him glisten. Conner shivered as the warm liquid was spread over him. It felt strange yet good, he oddly felt owned and if anyone was gonna own him he was happy it was Robin.

They made out a few extra minutes coming down from their high. The two boys smiled at each other.

Robin and Superboy returned to the cave for their report; minus the sex part, they were well kept but the ring on the bird boy’s finger was a clear sign of needing some explanation. Batman did notice a special glow about the two that they didn’t have when they left.

The Green Lanterns were called in to discuss the potential danger this power placed. They were going to run some tests, they first had to scan his body which Superboy was not okay with. “Stand down, this has to be done.” Batman kept a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Robin stripped out of his armor and even had to remove his mask, his eyes were normal, and the scan began. His body was infused with violet energy. His brain seemed to be functioning normally.

“What’s the diagnosis?” he asked, with Superboy at his side.

“Well it is hard to say.” They looked at each other. One of them has had more experience with the other lantern cores. “He is charged with energy, and normally we would see the power altering the mind and dominating it. Rage and Love are the two most difficult to control.”

“The other issue we have is he is male. A man is rarely chosen to join them, so we don’t know how it will affect him. It could be a chance he’ll have control of the power and be fine, or it could take longer for him to lose control.”

“Can we just take the ring off?” Batman asked, and Conner raised another question. “Will it hurt him?”

“Taking the ring off could help him, but if the sapphire’s gave him the ring they must have a reason, and they may take action if we try to take it away from him.”

“As for hurting him, no; our main concern is him losing control, those who’ve gained the power rarely keep their sanity.” They turned to look at him. “Did you notice anything different about him?”

“Well he seemed happier.” He says, and Robin steps back out fully dressed.

“Because I am.” He folded his arms over his chest. “I have been scared of letting people in, but I’m not anymore.” He walked over to Conner and confidently took hold of his hand, and the boy blushed. That came as a surprise to the GL’s.

They decided to put Robin on probation, three months to make sure he would be okay. Also the GL’s wanted to see just how far their abilities worked. Batman wasn’t pleased with him being used a guinea pig but they had to be sure, he had bigger things to discuss.

Batman pulled Dick and Conner into a spare room and made sure all cameras in the room were off. “Are you two sleeping together?”

“What?!” both of them blushed.

“Answer the question.” He says, keeping control of all emotion.

“We haven’t done it yet.”

“Yet?” he snapped looking to the clone boy, much like a dad who learned some guy was trying to sleep with his daughter.

“I love him sir, I’d never do anything against his will.”

“Well then if that’s true, you both will wait until after his probation and we make sure the ring isn’t the one affecting his will.” They both nodded. “You are aware the ramifications of this correct?”

They looked at him in confusion. “A male relationship is difficult, but you both have a job to do. If the team is gonna suffer for this and you two can’t be professional than this…” he pointed at the two of them. “Can’t happen.”

Robin looked at him, to Superboy, then back to him. “So you approve?” Conner felt suddenly smaller as Batman’s gaze focused on him.

“You are a smart boy, in your life you’ve had things happen and I know it’s difficult to open your heart again.” Conner looked at Robin, he hadn’t realized things could have been bad for him. “If he makes you happy I will support you.” He focused his attention back on the clone. “But if you want to take a step forward you need to tell your father about this and be honest with him.”

Superboy gulped. He hadn’t thought of that, how would Superman react. “Don’t worry I’ll be there for you.” Robin says giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Batman had known Dick for a long time, he’s raised him, trained him, been a second father to him. He knew the boy had done research on sex as healthy teenagers do, he’d also seen how him and Superboy acted around each there was something there even before the ring. Still that ring on his finger it was dangerous and he didn’t know what would happen to this boy who he considered his son.

They were dismissed, and Superboy and him had a lot to talk about. “I’ve never asked you about your past, I don’t know if you can even tell me.” Robin went to his room and brought back a poster for the Flying Graysons.

“My name is Dick Grayson, when I was younger I travelled with my family in a circus and something happened.”

“An accident?” that made Robin laugh, a hurt laugh, tears fell from under his mask.

“It wasn’t an accident, my parents were killed.” Superboy hugged him immediately.

“I’m sorry! I always thought Batman was your…”

“He raised me, trained me, so I could get justice for my parents. He’s been like a second father to me.” He clung to Conner. “I love him like a father, and doing what we do I have always been afraid something would happen, and I’d be alone again.” He listened. “I opened myself up a bit but I don’t have many friends outside of the Team and the League. I care about them in different ways, but I was always scared of dropping down that wall and love someone.”

Superboy hugged him tighter. “When I figured out I loved you, I got scared because I’m not strong like the others, and I felt just like I did when I lost my parents and I was scared of losing you, be it in the field or you realizing that being with me was a mistake.”

“You are not a mistake!” he snapped, and he tilted his chin up. “I’m way younger than you I don’t have a past, but I don’t want to look back 30 years from now with regrets of not loving you. That’s why I kissed you that night.” Robin smiled and he pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, it just full of love and tenderness. “Can we do this…kiss?”

“Batman said we couldn’t do it, he didn’t say we couldn’t date.” He ran his fingers through the clones hair. “I think kissing is okay.” They kissed again.

“I’m glad, because I do love you.”

“I know, I love you to.” It was true the stronger Robin’s love the more powerful he was , and he was very powerful, he loved Superboy a lot. “I’m not scared anymore, I want us to be together, but we can wait.” He nodded.

To be continued

Preview Chap 3 Love Shape

Robin practices using the ring and Superboy gets a show of the power his love now has.

End preview


	3. Love Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Love Shape

Hal Jorden and John Stewart remained at the base to help work with Robin in his new powers. Not a lot was known about the violet lantern corp, this would be a good chance to see what they could do and if they could work together in the future. Plus they needed to test to make sure he was stable. (I know they’ve worked with the Green Lanterns on occasion but they mostly stick to themselves.)

Robin was called into the training room followed by Superboy. The clone hadn’t left Robin’s side all night, and he didn’t intend to now.

They slept in the same bed and Superboy had never been so happy. To feel Robin beside him, to have his arms around him, all night long he slept with a big smile on his face. Then to wake beside him, he was happy maybe a little too happy as his morning arousal pushed against Robin’s butt, yes he was spooning him.

Still Robin had the best sleep of his life, and being woken up but a symbol of Superboy’s desire for him was nice to. He felt the clone twitch, and he pushed back letting his cheeks apply some friction. “Ahhhh!” Superboy groaned, and he panted in the boy wonder’s ear. Robin turned and captured the clone’s lips in a kiss. “Mmhhhmm,” the kiss grew hotter and hungrier, and the boy’s hips rocked into Robin’s.

“Let’s move this into the bathroom before things get messy.” Robin says after breaking the kiss. Conner nods and the two get out of bed, but Dick holds his hand as they go into his bathroom, it was his private bathroom it wasn’t big like the main bathroom but it’d suit their needs. A shower stall, sink and toilet, all pretty basic, what drew Conner’s eye was his new boyfriend taking off his clothes. Everything got removed except his ring even his mask was removed, Superboy eyed him up and down loving and memorizing every detail.

His eyes danced up his legs to his plump rear and chiseled back, his strong shoulders and arms, he knew just how flexible Robin was but seeing this made new images and uses for that flexibility to come to mind. He turned around and he got an eyeful, he marveled at the boy’s handsome face, he’d always been curious about what was behind the mask, but to see it to be one allowed to see it and know his secret made him feel special. His gaze drifted lower nice pecs cute perky nipples developing abs, the boy had a few hairs crowning his crotch a small patch of well-groomed pubes.

Conner nearly drooled at the sight of Robin’s cock, it was 7 inches long and cut, it was beautiful in both size and girth, his balls were a good size to, nice and smooth. He stared at his manhood probably longer than he should. “Your penis it’s different from mine.”

“Well let’s just see.” His ring glowed and Conner soon found himself getting stripped by pink energy. It was so quick, he was lifted up and his shoes and socks removed, his shirt and pants were removed next. The clone was left in his boxers, his hard cock making a nice tent in them. Robin licked his lips and removed the last garment living his boyfriend naked.

His eyes widened in shock as Conner’s thick 8 inch long uncut dick sprang up and stood proudly from his smooth crotch. His foreskin covered the head completely, just made him look extra sexy. “Ohh,” Robin reached forward and began playing with Conner’s foreskin. “Yes we are different, but both will feel amazing.”

The two entered the shower, and turned it on. Warm water sprayed down their muscled forms, when it caressed their cocks they both moaned. Superboy didn’t have time to wait as Robin slipped down his body, coming face to face with his erect penis. He nuzzled it at first while his hand fondled his balls, his left hand went down to play with his own aching cock.

Robin pulled back and let his hand tease Superboy’s cock. He pinched his foreskin and rolled it between his fingers. “Oh Dick!” he moaned, his foreskin was pulled as far as it would go before letting it snap back into place. His finger teased the tip, flicking the skin and making the clone shudder.

Dick chuckled and continued teasing the clone’s penis, the warm water made him extra sensitive, so the boy wonder blew gently, the air made his cock twitch. “Please Dick don’t tease me.”

“You’re right, probably need to meet up with the GL’s. Let’s have some more fun.” He pulled the clone’s foreskin back exposing the sensitive head, he started licking the tip getting a good taste of his manly flavor. Conner moaned, his hips bucking as his tip was licked, the tongue swirled around him like a sucker, while his hand worked his shaft.

Pump Lick Pump Lick Pump Lick Pump Lick Pump Lick Swirl Swirl Swirl

“Ohhhhhh!” the clone stayed strong his legs trembled but he stayed up. His pre was getting lapped up as it came, the smaller boy was careful not to waste a drop. Still things were gonna come to an end, for both of them, as Robin pumped his cock his own manhood was pumped. He wrapped his lips around the head and he began sucking on him letting his tongue flick his slit. “I’m cumming!”

Cum erupted from Superboy’s cock, and Robin sucked him down with ease. The taste of his hot semen and the feel of it as it poured down his throat felt so good he found his own release, his semen splattered the floor between the clone’s spread legs.

Conner’s cock softened and he panted as he came down from his release. Robin wasn’t finished, he pulled off the spent cock placing a few kisses along the length then reached his smooth crotch. He licked the smooth skin moving up, they were both wet now from the shower, and Robin enjoyed himself licking up the water from the clone’s chiseled form.

‘Can still taste my seed on him,’ he thought as his tongue moved up his abs to his pectorals. Conner’s body shivered in pleasure, and he moaned as Robin latched onto his nipple and sucked the hard nub.

“Robin!” he moaned, his cock was hard again as was Robin, or maybe he never went soft hard to tell. Their cocks met and rubbed together, the water helping things to be nice and slippery. Superboy was in heaven, in truth he wasn’t very experienced in boy x boy relationships he knew he loved Robin but when it came to the specifics he had no idea, right now Robin was taking care of him but he was a fast learner. When the time was right he’d give Robin all the pleasure and love he could give.

The boy wonder, moved up from his nipples lapping away the water as he went higher to the clone’s pit, he was smooth and the boy took a few minutes to lick the exposed skin. It felt good, he didn’t know if he was ticklish but the licking made him half laugh half moan. “Feel good Superboy?”

Conner nodded. Robin played with his pecs groping the firm muscle while his thumbs rubbed his nips, he ground his hips into Conner’s their cocks and balls meeting together in a very hot dance, their balls smacking together sent pleasing vibrations through them. They were both still sensitive from their previous release and they came hard blowing their load between their bodies.

The shower washed away their seed, and the two got washed up for real this time. With them refreshed, all nice and clean they got out and proceeded to get dressed. “Superboy just so you know I’m a switcher I don’t care if I top or bottom. I’m guessing you don’t know much about sex and stuff like that.”

Superboy blushed and nodded his head. “Cadmus probably didn’t need to teach a weapon about sex let alone gay sex, but I’ve had thoughts and dreams but I am worried I might hurt you.”

“We got plenty of time Supey, if you don’t mind letting me hold the reigns for a little while I can show you everything I know and learn some new stuff together.”

“I like that,” he pulled Robin in for a kiss, it broke quickly and he began kissing Robin’s neck.

“Hehe that feels good, but we should go or someone’s gonna come looking for us.” His ring flashed and Robin was fully dressed mask and all, though the red on his suit was now a violet color. “Whoa, this ring is pretty handy.”

“Hey wait for me,” he tried to yank up his pants, but pulled too hard and riiiiiippppppp! “Dang it not again!” his boyfriend chuckled and aimed his ring. Light shot from the ring and it mended the pants and got Superboy dressed with ease.

They got word the GL’s were waiting for them in the training room. Batman was currently briefing the team on what has happened and why Robin was gonna be down for a while.

Robin greeted Hal and John. “Alright Robin, with many lanterns you can produce energy for offense.” Hal explained while John created targets. Hal fired green energy and hit the targets. “See?”

He nodded, and the targets got set up again. Robin may be new to the whole powers thing but he was still skilled he blasted all the targets with skill. Superboy smirked, he chilled against the wall his arms folded across his chest.

“Now comes the tricky part, we Green Lanterns make constructs through our Will and focus. You should be able to do the same.” They demonstrated, Hal creating a fighter jet while John created a suit of armor.

Robin focused but wasn’t able to do it. Superboy didn’t get why he was able to do things before. “Robin you have to focus.”

He closed his eyes and his ring glowed, and he was able to make hands. “Ehh pretty simple, perhaps you need more of a challenge.” Hal says and he creates a sword that slices through the energy hands.

“Skills can sharpen in combat, but we won’t push you unless you are willing.”

“I can handle it.” The two green lanterns nod and the training was on.

Robin harnessed the energy and took to the air and flew through the air with the older males hot on his tail. They shot at Robin while the boy did his best to either dodge or block with his constructs. 

His constructs weren’t stable and were quickly broken with ease. Superboy watched in irritation a part of him wanted to jump in and help and protect Robin, another part told him to hang back and watch.

“You have to focus Robin, create a shield!” the two fired energy blasts at him. Robin managed but it wasn’t a shield it was an energy bubble that blocked the attacks.

“Close but not close enough!” Hal created a bat and smacked Robin into a wall. His bubble popped and he shook his head.

“You need to concentrate you should be able to create constructs just as we do, anything you can imagine.”

“But you guys focus on Will, my power comes from Love maybe I need to tap into another side of imagination.” He smirked and his ring began to glow. His energy shifted and took form, the energy became like tentacles and they snaked out to take hold of the Green Lanterns.

Robin created 8 tentacles, the first four grabbed John and Hal’s arms, the second set of four grabbed their legs. The tentacles coiled around their arms and legs moving down to their target. Hal and John gasped as their pits got tickled by the energy tentacles, the energy passed right through their skin tight suits making the tentacles at holding their legs and tickling their feet just as effective if the GL’s were naked.

The older males gasped and moaned and laughed, the attack had come so fast and quick they had little time to react, now they were completely in Robin’s hold. Their feet and pits were tickled by the tentacles, they flicked and rubbed them fast and hard. “Hahahaha quit it no fair!”

“Pffff hahahah can’t focus hahahahaha!” Hal and John were not able to focus as their bodies were teased. A part of them liked it Robin suspected as their boots vanishes exposing their feet to the tentacles which played with them openly. His tentacles caressed them, the tops the bottoms between their toes, oh their toes curled from the pleasure.

The tickling was turning them on, it was clear with those skin tight suits. Their dicks got hard and stood erect, the suit morphing around the erect flesh John was bigger at 10 inches but Hal was a solid 7 incher. Robin looked to Superboy who was watching with a look of arousal on his face, he gave Superboy a wink and focused back on the laughing and aroused men.

Robin created 8 more tentacles these ones were a lot thinner than the ones binding their arms. The GL’s should have escaped when they had a chance, but to be fair they were being distracted and kinda hard to focus when being tickled and getting turned on.

He sent four tentacles to attack their chests, the tentacles latching onto the perky buds the peeks through their suits. Their laughter turned to loud moans as their nips were pinched and sucked on. Even through the suits the stimulation was intense and it made their cocks begin to leak.

They were the only ones leaking as Superboy whipped his cock out and began pumping himself to the show.

Robin went further and sent two of the tentacles he made to their crotches, and began teasing their clothed penises. They twisted and coiled around them and began to move stroking the hero’s cocks. “Ohh Oa so good soo good!” Hal moaned, he was so high on pleasure he was drooling. Robin knew just where to send the fourth tentacle for Hal, he sent it back between his bulging rear and it slipped into his crack the fabric of his suit dipped and it was giving him the most interesting wedgie ever. The tentacle found his hole and began to wiggle in slowly. “Ahhhh ohh ah ah ah!” the tentacle sank into his ass the suit stretching to accommodate. Deeper and Deeper it went with Hal howling in pleasure as his body was stimulated with pleasure, he panted and drooled as his cheeks burned with a blush.

He had one free tentacle and it was for John but for him he had it sink into his mouth. John was surprised even more surprised as the tentacle on his cock soon encased him, in his pleasure dazed mind he hesitantly sucked on the tentacle in his mouth to test his theory and to his not so surprise the tentacle on his cock sucked on his penis.

Love really did conquer all as Robin brought these two men to one of the best orgasms the males had ever had…EVER! Semen erupted into their suits and soon splattered their muscled bodies in their hot spunk. Superboy came with them firing his seed and splattering all over the training room floor.

The back lash of pleasure hit Robin and the male shivered as he found his own release cumming and the essence spilling down his legs. The tentacles retracted and vanished, the older males panted and shivered as they came down from their high. “I think that’s enough training for today.” John says.

“Really I think we got time for more what do you say Robin?” Hal says with a grin only to get smacked upside the head by John.

“No that’s enough, and boys could you keep what happened here a secret?”

“Sure, let’s go Superboy.” He stood up on shaky legs and Superboy helped him. They left and John breathes a sigh of relief.

“Hey, guess training him might actually be fun.” Hal says and in a flash of green light he’s naked and his muscled form is splattered in seed. “Must say I didn’t see that coming.”

“You are telling me.” John did the same, his suit gone and stood in all his naked glory. “Let’s hit the showers.”

“Man I’m looking forward to next training session.” Smack! “Gah!” John smacked him across the ass.

“Cool it you perv. Don’t forget we gotta keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t go loco.”

“Yeah yeah,” the two hit the showers.

-x-

“That was interesting.” Superboy says.

“Yeah, it just came to me. Glad you enjoyed the show.”

“Can you use that trick on me?” he asked blushing and Robin chuckled.

“Yeah Supey, in fact when I was trying to focus I thought of you. When I fought against Match, in the bathroom and in the training room when I think about you it gives me strength.” The boy chuckled. “I know it sounds sappy.”

“Not to me.” He kissed his boyfriend and Robin used his ring to clean them off.

“Let’s go eat I’m starving.”

To be continued

Preview Chap 4 A Date

Superboy wants to go on a date, sadly their date is interrupted when some crooks try to rob a store. Dating and being superheroes is tough, they’ll have to learn how to handle it.

End preview


End file.
